ozfandomcom-20200223-history
D.G.
' D.G.' is the main protagonist of the miniseries Tin Man. It is revealed that she is Dorothy Gale's decendent. She is portrayed by Zooey Deschanel and Rachel Pattee in the Sci Fi channel miniseries Tin Man, which is a reimagining of L. Frank Baum's 1900 novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.1 Deschanel plays the adult DG, who is the main character of the miniseries, while Pattee portrays the character as a child in several flashback scenes. DG appears in all three episodes of the miniseries and is part of the central group of heroes also including Glitch, Wyatt Cain, and Raw. These characters are analogous to the central characters of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, with DG, Glitch, Cain, and Raw respectively representing Dorothy Gale, the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman, and the Cowardly Lion. Plot summary For more details on this topic, see Tin Man (miniseries) The plot of Tin Man centers around DG's attempts to recover her lost memories and stop the sorceress Azkadellia from carrying out her plan to trap the O.Z. (Outer Zone) in permanent darkness. Many details of DG's past and her connections to the other characters are revealed through flashbacks over the course of the miniseries. At the outset of the story DG is a waitress living on a Kansas farm with her parents. Her dreams are plagued with strange visions of places she does not recognize and a lavender-eyed woman warning her that a storm is coming. These dreams are realized when Azkadellia sends her Longcoat soldiers through a "travel storm" to kill DG, but DG escapes through the storm and finds herself in the O.Z. She soon befriends the characters Glitch, Wyatt Cain, and Raw, and learns that her Kansas parents are actually androids. Her real mother is the lavender-eyed woman of her dreams, and DG is given a magical symbol on her palm. Pursued by Azkadellia's forces, DG and her companions set out on a quest to recover her memories and find the Emerald of the Eclipse, which Azkadellia seeks in order to carry out her plan to trap the O.Z. in darkness. Over the course of her adventures DG recovers many memories of her past which explain the current state of the O.Z. She learns that Azkadellia is actually her sister and that their mother is the former queen. As children the sisters were very close and practiced magic together, but that changed when the curious DG accidentally released an ancient, evil witch from a cave. The combined magic of the two sisters could protect them from harm, but DG panicked and ran, allowing the witch to possess Azkadellia. Now evil, Azkadellia killed DG using dark magic. Their mother was able to revive her by light magic and gave her secret instructions on how to find the Emerald of the Eclipse before sending her to Kansas and obscuring her memories in order to hide her from Azkadellia. DG is horrified by the realization that all the tragedies which have befallen the O.Z. in the last fifteen years are the result of her mistakes as a child. With the help of her father Ahamo and her rediscovered magic DG enters the tomb of Dorothy Gale, DG's "greatest great-grandmother" for whom she was named, and "the first slipper" who traveled to the O.Z. from Earth. Dorothy gives DG the Emerald of the Eclipse, but it is soon taken by Azkadellia. In the climax of the story DG is able to help Azkadellia free herself from the control of the evil witch just as her companions shut down Azkadellia's "Anti-Sun Seeder" machine. With the witch destroyed the OZ is freed from her tyranny and DG, Azkadellia, and their parents are reunited. Trivia *D.G. is the Dorothy character of the series. *D.G. stands for Dorothy Gale. *D.G. wears a waitress outfit in the opening which has blue and white checkers. This is the same pattern Dorothy wears. *D.G. is most likely named after ancestor Dorothy Gale in honor of her. Category:Protagonists Category:Tin Man Characters Category:Tin Man Heroes